


Hope Comes in Many Forms (Matt Uchiha)

by Reinfield, Vodkalover308



Series: Sen Hatake and Matt Uchiha [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 12:09:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18475933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reinfield/pseuds/Reinfield, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vodkalover308/pseuds/Vodkalover308
Summary: Matt is one of many people known for changing the shinobi world along with his cousin, Sen Hatake.  Follow Matt's version of being a beacon of hope within this revamped Naruto Universe.  His adventure crosses paths with his cousin's and many others but are all of them for the better?





	Hope Comes in Many Forms (Matt Uchiha)

(3rd POV)

Cold sweat was dripping down Matt's face as he sat up in panic while scanning his room to see if anything was out of the ordinary. Realizing that everything was fine, he sighed heavily as he moved his hair out of his face. "Another....nightmare" Matt mumbled as he got out of bed to begin his morning. A sharp pain filled his chest causing him to flinch as he got dressed but faded away immediately. It wasn't unusual for him to have chest pains right after a nightmare so without hesitation he went back to his route. The moonlight still remained in Matt's room as he checked the time. " 5:36 am...Yeah, I have enough time." After making his bed, he went downstairs to the kitchen to begin making breakfast. He had decided to make Tamago Kake Gohan and Miso Soup for today since he and his other "siblings" would be going to be heading out to Konoha, the hidden leaf village, for the Chuinn Exams.

Matt was stopped in his tracks before he could make anything when he saw a note on the refrigerator. The note read, "Misa, take care of yourself while your siblings and I are gone. If you feel lonely or want to stay somewhere, Lady Chiyo said you can stay with her; But I should be back before your brother and our favorite trio return.

"Speaking of which, Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro try not to cause any trouble while in the Konoha, please. Finally, Matt, return to us safely and victorious as a Chuinn. Also, don't forget to visit Asami, Shinji, and your mother for us. Love your father, Haku."

Near the end of the writing, Matt noticed the paper was stained with dried up water drops on it. He frowned slightly for he knew it was his father's tears. " I will dad...Don't worry...I'll visit them and I'll try to come back safely." Matt put the note in his pocket before he took a peek inside his refrigerator to make sure he had everything to make the breakfast he planned. 

(1st POV)

I began to gather all the ingredients needed for breakfast later. As I do this I glance at the clock in the kitchen to ensure that I have enough time for the food to be nice and warm for our family's favorite trio of siblings. The clock now read 5:56 AM. " Didn't they say that they might arrive at 6:30, or was 7 o' clock?" I asked myself as I struggle to remember. Just in case if it was the later time, I began to kill time by studying for the exam until the clock read 6:25. Hopefully, if I cooked everything right it would be done around 6:55. I quickly started to put away the books and scrolls now to begin cooking. I grab a kettle to boil water for tea and a saucepan to steam the rice in. After measuring the right amount of rice and water, I added it to the pan before turning on the stove. While the rice began to cook, I brought my focus onto making Miso Soup. Grabbing another saucepan, I began to pour water into it and place some noir inside to simmer. Just as I went to place Miso into a bowl, a loud piercing whistle came from the kettle. I covered my ears as I went to move the kettle. After the whistle subsides, I rub my temple as an attempt to relieve my oncoming headache. I stare at the stairs from the kitchen in wonder. 'Ugh... How does Misa sleep through that awful sound?" As I'm fighting a splitting headache, I continue making breakfast.

 

(3rd POV)

Soon, Matt is covered in small beads of sweat as the heat from the kitchen takes over. He decided to put up his black hair in a ponytail. The miso soup was almost done as he exited the kitchen to begin setting up the table with silverware and pairs of chopsticks. A knock was heard as he set up the fifth and final spot. Matt looked at the time as he went over to the door.

"7:15. Was Kankuro taking too long painting his face again?" He chuckled. As he opened the door, Matt began to laugh once he saw that he was correct. Kankuro's face was halfway done with purple paint on his chin, left cheek, and around his left eye. Matt's laughter sent a chain reaction from Temari then to Gaara. A semi-annoyed Kankuro stormed into the house and quickly went to the bathroom to continue his face paint. Matt stepped aside to allow Temari and Gaara in as he wiped a tear from his eye.

"Pfft... haha... You guys can sit down at the table. I'm g-gonna get Misa up now." The blonde older sister and auburn haired little brother went over to the table while still laughing a bit. 

Matt went upstairs quickly to his sister's room which was the first door on his left. He walked to the edge of his sister's bed to where he saw a tussle of emerald green hair sticking out of her blanket. Misa ignored her brother's first few attempts to wake her up but as her older brother attempted to make her once more she threw a pillow at him while mumbling the words, "go away!" Matt caught the pillow and a smirk came across his face as an idea to wake her up came to mind. He now hovered over his sister's bed and bent over to where he thought his sister's ear was. He began to tease his sister as he whispered; "But Temari is here~ Wouldn't you want to say hello to your little crush~? Or maybe I should tell her you like h-"

Misa sat up immediately and began to punch her older brother. "Shut up!"

Matt was now laughing and blocked her punches using the pillow. He threw the pillow at her and ran out of the room but not before yelling, "Get dressed! Breakfast is going to be served very soon!" 

 

In the kitchen, Temari was slightly impressed by what Matt had made. She stared at the Miso soup with delight, as tofu was one of her favorite things to eat, especially in soup. Matt entered the kitchen and smiled at her. "Hey Temari, I was about to ask if you could help me serve."

Temari nodded and began to help immediately. She started to grab five soup bowls from cabinet for the Miso to be put in. Matt began to get five more bowls for the white rice that he made which was still steaming hot when he took the lid off the pan. Matt started to put two scoops of white rice into each bowl as Temari poured a ladle of soup into each of her bowls. Kankuro with finished face paint was quickly trying to get passed them but was suddenly grabbed by Temari. "Here, Kankuro you wouldn't mind putting these bowls of soup on the table for me now, right?"  
Kankuro nodded slowly and took two bowls from his elder sister to the table. He placed one in front of his little brother, Gaara, and the other on an empty spot. Matt came into the dining room next, with a tray full of bowls with rice and a couple of eggs. He places a bowl in each spot with an egg next to them. Followed by Matt was Temari with a tray, with the rest of the miso soup which she then placed down as well. Matt began to yell for his sister. "Misa! Breakfast is ready!" Footsteps were now heard going quickly down the stairs and a green blur went passed Matt to the seat by Temari. Matt smiled a bit and shook his head. He took the seat across from Misa next to Gaara. Kankuro then took the seat that was in the middle of the table. All together everyone yelled. "Itadakimasu!" before digging into the meal Matt had made. 

After breakfast, the trio of siblings and their kith brother set out to meet their sensei, Baki, at the entrance of their village to begin their journey to Hidden Leaf Village; But not before dropping off Misa at Lady Chiyo's.


End file.
